Tank-type vacuum cleaners are available in a variety of sizes from very large floor-standing units to small portable ones. Larger models are typically equipped with wheels for rolling the units and are generally stored on a floor when not in use. Smaller units may be stored on a floor but are also suitable for storage on a shelf along with vacuum cleaner attachments which are separate from the vacuum cleaner.
Previously, hand-held, miniature, cordless vacuum cleaners (i.e., non-tank units), such as the Black and Decker Dustbuster.RTM., have been provided with a wall-mountable recharging base for recharging and storage of the vacuum cleaner. However, no similar bracket is known to have been provided with a portable tank-type vacuum cleaner in order to reduce the cluttering of shelf space associated with storage of a tank-type vacuum cleaner and related vacuum cleaner attachments.